


makoto/chihiro smut requests

by makonaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makonaegi/pseuds/makonaegi
Summary: hello welcome to the naehiro zone please take a visit :)requests: open
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. directory

hello welcome to the naehiro zone :)

i’m mostly looking to write nsfw requests but if u wanna request things that are sfw be my guest i would still love to write them :)

ok so i’m good with writing different kinks n stuff like that but i’m not writing watersports/scat, mpreg/omegaverse, or just them being mean to each other bc it’ll make me sad if they were mean to each other...... like u can request whatever story or kink but they r gonna b nice to each other (and there also might be other things i’m not cool with but i can’t remember abt right now)

anyways please request something or i will look like a fool posting this

**directory**

1\. directory (you are here)

2\. [makoto cums in class haha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111677/chapters/64153765#workskin) \- teasing in public, vibrators

3\. ???


	2. makoto cums in class haha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe teasing in public Naehiro? Like one of them has control over a vibrator that's hooked up to the other? (Bonus points if it's Chihiro with control and he finds out he really likes it.) If not that's fine of course! Good luck either way! ^_^“
> 
> this is for @sinfulwonder (can u even tag people on ao3????? i dunno loool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this literally took way too long. i wrote like half of this in one day and then got stuck and forgot about it for like a hundred years anyways i hope u like it xoxo

Chihiro wondered what was even going through his and Makoto’s minds when they agreed to do this yesterday. It was nerve wracking, and he wasn’t even the vulnerable one here! He held the small remote hidden in his sleeve tight, and took a nervous glance towards the boy sitting a few desks down.  _ Th-There’s no way this is a good idea…! _ Chihiro thought to himself. Makoto looked so focused on his work, it’s as if he totally forgot about that little stunt they decided to pull today!

It started as Makoto’s idea. They’ve been so close for a really long time, so it would be a lie to say they had never experimented with each other… It’s still a bit embarrassing for Chihiro to think about. But even though Makoto was a lot more confident compared to himself, Makoto actually seemed equally shy when it came to sexual situations. And somehow that actually made it easier for Chihiro to talk about it! The pair usually thought of kinky things as silly and joked about it often when they were alone, but they usually tended to be a lot more vanilla with each other normally.

Which is why it came as such a surprise when Makoto actually confessed that he was interested in the idea of giving Chihiro control of a vibrator set up on him during school. He really seemed really genuine yet bashful when he brought it up, but he made it clear that he trusted Chihiro enough to make things fun for the both of them.

But Chihiro was clearly still nervous. He wouldn’t stop trembling in his seat! Was Makoto going to hate him if he actually switched it on? What if he made a loud, embarrassing noise and they got found out? No one would ever expect the two of them to ever be doing something so dirty! Their reputations would be run into the ground!

Closing his eyes, Chihiro took deep breaths to calm himself down. This was Makoto’s idea… He would be ok with it…! Makoto even said it himself, didn’t he? He said that even if things don’t work out in the end, it’s always good to try something new…

Feeling a small rush of bravery flow through him, Chihiro put a determined look on his face and gripped the tiny remote tight.  _ I… can do it…!  _ He glanced down to where he was holding the remote under the desk just to be sure, before staring back towards the boy sitting a few desks in front of him.

Hesitantly, Chihiro flicked it up to the first level.

Makoto immediately jolted in response to that, startling Chihiro even though he was the one who caused it. From where he was sitting, the programmer was able to sort of see the expression on Makoto’s face. He was biting onto his pen with his eyes shut tight, and his fingers were curled into the desk. At least it was obvious now that it was working. However, after watching a bit longer, it was looking like Makoto was trying to ignore the sensation, since he took the pen out of his mouth and began writing again with an unsure expression.

So then Chihiro turned it up another level. With that one, Makoto took in a sharp inhale and hunched forward a bit. Chihiro really wished he was sitting up closer to him, he would love to really see Makoto’s face…!

“Um, Naegi-kun?” Chihiro distinctly heard the soft voice of Sayaka over the chatter of the other students. She was sitting right next to Makoto, and was looking at him with a little bit of concern. “Are you feeling ok? You… Suddenly look kind of sick…”

Makoto jolted again after Sayaka spoke to him, sitting up and nervously scratching the back of his head in an attempt to look casual. “Ah, s-sorry Maizono-san! I’m okaaAAY-“ Right as he began to answer, Chihiro turned the intensity up once more. It was rather mean of him to do, but… He just couldn’t help himself…! Strangely enough, Chihiro thought Makoto looked so cute, all vulnerable like this!

“...I think you’re overheating, Naegi-kun…” Sayaka looked only more concerned after that reply. “Your face is a bit red, but you’re also shivering…! Should I take you to the nurse’s office? I wouldn’t mind at all!”

Turning his face away from her so she wouldn’t see his embarrassment, Makoto used one of his hands to cover up his blushing cheeks. “I’m okay…! I-I just… I wear a lot of layers, remember…?” His voice was quivering. “I’m a l-little hot, b-but it’s nothing to worry about…!” He laughed nervously, but right as he finished, Chihiro clicked the remote yet another level higher.

By this point, if you knew what was really going on, Makoto looked like a complete mess now. Sayaka still looked worried for him, but Makoto was making it clear with his body language that he didn’t want to press on with their conversation any longer. She eventually sighed and turned away, but occasionally glanced back every now and then in case she felt like Makoto needed any help.

…

Chihiro felt so strange watching everything… Was it weird to say it was giving him a new sense of strength…? Because the whole time,  _ he _ was the one responsible for making Makoto squirm like that. It was  _ really _ dirty, but doing such a daring thing and having full control right now was giving him an incredible feeling. Makoto was looking down, but Chihiro really  _ really _ wanted to see him!

Finally mustering up the courage to get up, Chihiro pulled his sleeve down so it was hiding his hand to hide the remote. He had finished his work long before he finally decided to start messing with Makoto, so he could easily use bringing his paper up to the front as an excuse to really see Makoto’s face.

Suppressing a grin as he walked to the front, Chihiro made sure to stop by Makoto’s desk and stood by his side. Makoto’s eyes widened when he saw Chihiro’s shoes by his left, jolting in his chair as he looked up to lock eyes with Chihiro. He looked pretty anxious, and it was noticeable to Chihiro that his body was trembling a bit. And he was blushing a whole lot.

“F… Fujisaki-san…!” Makoto’s voice was all choked up as he whispered to Chihiro. “N-Not so much…!” He shut his eyes again, clearly trying to keep his composure. “I… I-I…”

Chihiro simply tilted his head in response to Makoto’s quiet pleading, pretending to play dumb. He had no idea how, but he actually had the bravery to not just back down and apologize immediately. He felt like he was capable of doing so much more. He felt strong.

Taking a moment to place his paper down on the teacher’s desk, Chihiro turned back to Makoto with a small, playful grin on his face. Using the remote hidden in his hand, Chihiro finally turned it up to the final setting. He was already nearly there anyways, so it probably wouldn’t hit Makoto too hard since he sort of eased into it.

But it still hit Makoto like a brick anyways. Covering his mouth as hard as he could, Makoto kept his eyes shut as his legs trembled in his seat. And if Chihiro was hearing correctly, Makoto was whimpering too. He was holding himself back so much.

_ W-Wait, did he just…?  _ Chihiro meekly thought to himself. He stared dumbfounded for a moment, before slowly sliding the remote back down to zero. Makoto looked really relieved, but was taking the moment to catch his breath instead of saying anything.

It would definitely be a good idea to let him have a break. But they definitely weren’t done yet. Chihiro was just gonna give him a little time to catch up! Giggling softly to himself, Chihiro put his hand on Makoto’s head and ran his fingers through his hair gently before walking back to his desk with a grin.

Today was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can still make requests please make lots of requests :)


End file.
